A madness most discreet
by EzrasPonie
Summary: "When he shall die,Take him and cut him out in little stars,And he will make the face of heaven so fineThat all the world will be in love with nightAnd pay no worship to the garish sun." ― William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet


A heartbroken Ezra Fitz lay in apartment 3B with only a bottle of scotch in his hand and Jackie Mollina on his mind. Earlier that day Jackie broke ezras heart telling him she no longer wanted to go on with the marriage and gave the shiny diamond ring back to him.

Taking a sip from the bottle a knock was heard from outside the wooden door with a grunt Ezra chucked the covers from his bed off his body revealing his white stained t- shirt and boxers he walked over to the door the hard floor freezing his feet

"hey" the loud voice that could only belong to his best friend hardy filled the apartment.

"Hardy im really not in the mood to talk right now" Ezra said as he flopped back onto the bed. "Then you can just listen" Hardy flopped himself down onto the couch with his head tilted to the side facing Ezra "dude are you ever going to get over her" ezra didn't answer he just rolled over onto his stomach shoving his head into his pillow.

Hardy wasn't the best at comforting people so he didn't really know what to do or say "She was a crazy bitch anyway I don't understand what you saw in her" hardy found his comment funny and laughed inside his head Ezra didn't move he just tried to ignore his friends comment "too soon?" a small nod came from Ezra and hardy got up from the bed.

"I know what will make you feel better" Hardy boomed from the end of the bed "Hardy im really not in the mood to get drunk off my face and have sex with some random girl" Ezra was getting annoyed and threw the covers over his head.

Ezra let out a grunt as hardy ripped the covers off of his body "hardy I swear to go-" "come on theres a costume party at the Montgomerys tonight we can sneak in and im sure you will see a girl way more beautiful then Jackie and get over her" rolling over Ezra looked at hardy and nodded his head "fine".

**ARIA POV**

"ARIA" her name boomed through the house and the annoying voice could only belong to her mother. Opening the door her mother ran into the room with a smile on her face "oh Aria honey youll never believe what I just heard"

Startled and confused aria sat down her phone and looked up at her mom "what" containing her excitement her mother began to speak "John wants your hand in marriage" john was a man very high up in the town of rosewood and her mother seemed to be very happy about this news.

Aria on the other hand was anything but happy, she had always dreamed of her wedding day. Being married to the man of her dreams, the man that she would love for the rest of her life but knowing her family Aria knew that she would have no say in the matter aria pretended to be excited and happy that john wanted to marry her.

After a few minutes of fake smiles and excitement her mom left her room leaving aria alone in her stuffy room that all of a sudden felt way to small. She fell on her bed and let the tears finally fall.

Aria wished that she had a say in who she would get married to. She knew the day would come someday but she hoped she would have a plan to run away or even have already ran away by then.

Getting up from her bed Aria wiped the salty tears from her cheeks and grabbed her dress for that nights party she pressed the long gold fabric against her body and looked into the mirror.

The dress was long and strapless it flared out down the bottom and the gold colour made her skin look tanner then it was.

And something inside her told her that tonight something special would happen.

A few hours later aria stood in front of her mirror looking at herself, her hair cascading down her shoulders in chocolate swirls and her eyes shimmering from the gold eye shadow she was wearing. She picked up the sides of her dress and tilted her head to the side pouting her lips she was starting to have second thoughts she was to meet john tonight and she didn't know if she would be able to pretend to love a man that she knew she wouldn't.

Aria had done her research about an hour after she was told the news. Several articles sat on google staring at her talking about how john liked to step on people that weren't as high up as him. She didn't know what he saw in her, even though she was lady Montgomery's daughter she didn't consider herself anything special.

Her train of thought was disrupted by a knock at her door "Aria the party is starting in 5 minutes" her mother's voice travelled through the room from behind the door "Im coming mom" and with that she opened her door to begin the night she really didn't want to happen.

**Ok so ill update this depending on the amount of people that review and just know that this is based off Romeo and Juliet if you have read or seen the movie then you know where this is going but don't worry their will be fluff and it's a bit more modern like they have phones and guns and cars and stuff I don't know a lot about history I was just studying this in English and this idea came to my mind if you would like to contact me my twitter is GoosesHale :) **

**Reviews will be much appreciated xx ****J**


End file.
